Art, Music, Love
by America's Rose
Summary: Axel is gone and Roxas is missing him. A song heard on the radio inspires him though. !Akuroku!


Art, Music, Love

'**Miya hi, miya hu, miya ho, miya haha.'**

Roxas lay on the couch gazing at the ceiling. The stereo was on repeat in the background, adding a soundtrack to his miserable brooding.

On his own in a large apartment he had only been living in for about 14 months. The living room, where he was sitting at the moment, had 3 blank walls while the 4th was pure window. It had a tremendous and beautiful view of New York.

In the apartment living room stood many easels, paints, brushes and canvases. Among these art supplies multiple spray paint cans lay hidden. It was an artist's dream home. The walls were perfect for murals, the only blemish in the perfect white walls being the door on the northern wall.

It was an artist's dream... In that case why was Roxas so sad?

He was an artist- a spray paint artist. He loved to paint and draw and spray paint. He wanted so badly to paint the walls of the living room he was sitting in. But he couldn't bring himself to...

Roxas hadn't even touched an art supply in 13 months.

For the last 13 months he couldn't even look at the easels and paints in the living room without being overcome with sadness.

_It's only for two years... only for 11 more months... I don't need him. If he loves art more than me I shouldn't be moping around in his apartment... or well, our apartment. I don't need him!_

'**Hello, Salut, It's me. Your duke and I made something that's real, to show you, how I feel.'**

"Why am I listening to his favourite song on repeat?" Roxas asked the ceiling. As expected it didn't reply.

"I don't need him," Roxas said resolutely.

'**Hello, Hello, It's me Picasso.'**

"I need him," Roxas whispered to himself, crawling into a ball on the couch. This song reminded Roxas too much of him.

'**I will paint my words of love with your name on every wall.'**

Roxas immediately sat up. Ideas, ideas...

'**When you leave my colours fade to gray.'**

Roxas sang along as he uncapped the spray paint can.

'**Every word of love I used to say.'**

A tear came to his eyes as he looked at the blank wall in front of him. Making no move to wipe the stray tear away it descended his face.

'**Now I paint it every day.'**

And with that Roxas raised the spray paint can and pressed down, releasing the colour.

'**When you leave my colours fade to gray,**

**Hey little lover stay or all my colours fade away.'**

Roxas grabbed another can of gray paint, having used up the entire first one.

'**Every word of love I used to say,**

**Now I paint it every day.'**

Looking up at the basic design of the mural Roxas was hit with a wave of sadness.

'**I sold my strings, my songs and dreams,**

**And I bought some paints to match the colours,**

**Of my love.'**

Roxas uncapped the coloured paint he held in his hand raising it to parallel the wall.

'**Hello, hello, it's me again,**

**Picasso, I will spray my words of love with your name on every wall.'**

Roxas continued to spray the wall adding more and more details and embellishment as he went. He uncapped different paint cans until he had a myriad of colours on hand.

'**When you leave my colours fade to gray,**

**Every word of love I used to say,**

**Now I paint it every day.'**

Roxas dragged a ladder over to his mural making it cover the entire wall. He continued his masterful strokes with the spray paint. Colour upon colour was added to the painting, while the gray basic design still remained.

'**When you leave my colours fade to gray,**

**Hey little lover stay or all my colours fade away,**

**Every word of love I used to say,**

**Now I paint it every day.'**

Roxas looked up at his completed mural. Another tear came unbidden to his eyes. He grabbed the red paint and he started to sign the mural with a short message as he sang the final chorus to the song.

'**When you leave my colours fade to gray,**

**Hey little lover stay or all my colours fade to gray,**

**Every word of love of I use to say,**

**Now I paint it every day.'**

The song finished and Roxas looked at the time. It was almost 8 in the morning. He had stayed up all night with the song on repeat working on his mural. He looked up at the huge word he had written across the wall of his apartment.

"That song was so fitting," Roxas let out a sad chuckle.

He heard another chuckle coming from the northern wall. His back was currently to it so he couldn't see who had entered his apartment.

"You're telling me."

Roxas recognised that voice, but he didn't turn around. It was too good to be true. He also didn't want the newcomer to see the tears that were currently flowing down his cheeks.

"Rox, the mural's beautiful. I wish I had come home earlier to paint with you."

Roxas looked at his mural again. In letters that reached from the floor to the ceiling was the name 'Axel'. It was written in elegant handwriting with colours swarming the top half of the painting. The further down the colours started to die, leaving gray. True to the song's lyrics, 'When you leave my colours fade to gray.'

"Axel," Roxas whispered. He thought the other might not hear him.

"Roxas, I came back. Forget the art tour. Being a famous artist or being with you? It was never really a question. I couldn't stand the first day. It just took this long for me to realize. I'm sorry," Axel said in a quiet voice.

Roxas immediately ran to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Axel tightly, as if to make sure he was really home and wouldn't leave again. Axel looped his arms around Roxas and rests his head in the blond hair.

"I ... missed y-you," Roxas said between sobs, crying into Axel's shirt.

"I'm sorry," the redhead replied.

Axel looked up at the message painted on the wall, then looked back at the blond in his arms.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: Whooo! First story finished! No being mean if you don't like it. Just tell me what I can do better :D Thanks for reading you awesome, awesome person!  
>P.S Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Dragostea Din Tei by O-Zone (English Version)<strong>


End file.
